Uma Pequena Aposta
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Sirius Black não era um cara terrível. Sério. Ele era um ótimo amigo, leal e presente. Então por que ele resolveu apostar que conseguia sair com Lily Evans? Tarde demais, aposta feita. Porém ele não quer brigar com James, mas também não quer admitir derrota. A única solução? Convencer Lily a fingir que está saindo com ele.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Mais um presente de Natal, porque eu to atacada no Papai Noel aqui! hahahaha**

 **Sirius ta aprontando, mas ele ainda é um bom amigo, prometo! hahahaha**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Sirius Black podia sair com a garota que quisesse em Hogwarts. Isso não é arrogância se você tem os fatos do seu lado, e ele tinha.

Não havia garota nessa escola que pudesse resisti-lo, embora Sirius tivesse seu próprio código de conduta. Nada de meninas comprometidas (ele não era um completo canalha), nada de meninas novas demais (quarto ano no máximo e dependia muito da menina), nada de meninas bêbadas e, acima de tudo, nada de meninas pelas quais seus amigos tivessem algum tipo de interesse.

Essa foi a razão pela qual ele nunca chegou perto de Emmeline Vance (Remus era apaixonadinho por ela, embora recusasse a admitir) e Lily Evans. E, ao contrário do que muitas pessoas imaginavam, não era nenhum grande sacrifício da parte dele.

Ele não era (contrário a crença popular) um pinto gigante que estava sempre procurando o próximo buraco para se enfiar. Ele gostava de mulheres e não tinha nada de errado com isso, mas ele não vivia pra pegar ninguem.

Lily e Emmeline podiam ser bonitas (e eram, de verdade), mas os amigos vinham primeiro e sempre viriam.

Até que... Bom, algo aconteceu.

Sirius tinha sim um defeito: seu orgulho. Ele era muito arrogante e orgulhoso sim, problema dele. Até que não foi mais.

A verdade é que era fácil irritar Sirius, especialmente se um de seus amigos não estivessem por perto para ajudar a acalma-lo.

Infelizmente foi nessa situação que Amos Diggory (o imbecil) o encontrou: sozinho e ja de mau humor.

Ele não tinha ideia de como a conversa começara ou de como fora parar em meninas que nem Sirius podia tocar. Como a conversa terminara em Lily Evans.

E Sirius dizendo que podia sim sair com ela. Sim, 15 galeões, Diggory.

Ele ainda não acreditava que tinha feito uma aposta dessa. Tirando o fato de que Lily era a garota dos sonhos do melhor amigo dele, ainda tinha o fato de que a Monitora Chefe não o suportava. Era uma aposta idiota e ele não devia ter aceitado.

James ia mata-lo, só pra começo de conversa.

Mas, como previamente dito, Sirius era orgulhoso e se recusava a perder. Ele era brilhante e ia arrumar um jeito de vencer essa aposta sem brigar com James.

Ele tinha certeza de que tinha um jeito de sair com a Evans e...

Era isso.

Essa era a resposta.

ELE ERA UM GÊNIO.

Sirius correu para a biblioteca (porque tinha certeza de que ela estaria la). Diminuiu de passo ao passar por Madame Pince, piscou para algumas quintanistas sentadas ali, então encontrou Lily sentada numa das mesas mais para o fundo.

Sozinha. Perfeito.

Puxou uma cadeira e largou-se ali sem cerimônia alguma.

Lily levantou a cabeça e ergueu A Sobrancelha (a que colocava terror no coração de todos os homens e mulheres), mas não disse nada.

-Evans. –ele abriu um sorriso arrogante para ela.

-Posso ajudar, Black? –ela perguntou de forma seca.

-Agora que você perguntou, pode sim. –ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso para ela –Você precisa sair comigo para eu poder vencer uma aposta.

A Sobrancelha ainda estava la, se possível ainda mais arqueada.

-O que você disse? –o tom dela era ameaçador.

* * *

 **N/A: Lily, não mate o Sirius! hahahahahaha**

 **FELIZ NATAL, TESOUROS!**

 **Comentem!**

 **B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: UAU! Muito obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos logo de começo! Espero não desapontar.**

 **Sirius não tem amor a vida! hahahahah**

 **Vamos ver no que isso vai dar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Ao contrário do que todos em Hogwarts pareciam acreditar, Lily Evans não odiava os Marotos.

Ódio é uma palavra muito forte e Lily preferia evitar usa-la para qualquer coisa. A não ser para puristas e rabanete.

Então Lily não odiava os Marotos. Mas, se por algum acaso do destino, eles fossem expulsos de Hogwarts –por exemplo –ela não ia sentir falta deles.

E se Sirius Black pegasse fogo nesse exato instante... Bom, ela ia esquecer que tinha uma varinha em mãos e deixa-lo torrar.

-Eu fiz uma aposta que conseguia te pegar. –ele falou, sem um pingo de vergonha na cara –São quinze galeões, Evans. Eu divido com você.

Sirius Black obviamente não tinha noção do perigo.

-Eu acho bom isso ser uma piada de mal gosto. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-Não é! –ele insistiu –Presta atenção. Amos Diggory disse que eu nunca conseguiria por as mãos em você. Se não me engano ele te chamou de Santa Evans. Eu disse que claro que consigo, porque ninguem resiste ao meu charme, nós trocamos insultos e fizemos uma aposta.

Lily encarou o maroto com uma expressão que deixava bem clara que ele devia calar a boca. Sirius ignorou tudo isso.

-Mas acontece que eu não posso simplesmente dar em cima de você. –ele declarou –E você é esperta demais para cair na minha conversa e eu só tenho duas semanas para te conquistar. Assim sendo, eu resolvi ser honesto.

-E você achou que vindo até aqui, me dizendo que você fez uma aposta sobre "me pegar" e oferecendo para dividir o dinheiro comigo ia me fazer concordar com isso? –ela perguntou de forma seca.

-Exatamente. –ele declarou de forma orgulhosa.

-Sai daqui, Black. –ela revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o seu livro.

-Qual é, Evans! –Sirius protestou –Imagina nós dois saindo? Essa escola ia subir pelas paredes!

-Eu não vou sair com você, Black. Nem que você me pague.

-Você não precisa sair comigo de verdade. –ele insistiu –Nós só vamos fingir o bastante para eu ganhar a aposta.

Lily lançou um olhar que deixava bem claro que não acreditava nele.

-Você vai se aproveitar para tirar uma casquinha. –ela falou.

-Claro que não. –ele falou inconformado –Não seria por falta de vontade, eu confesso. Mas eu nunca tiraria uma casquinha de você.

Ele foi tão sincerto e firme na resposta que agora ela estava desconfiada.

-Por que?

-Vários motivos. –ele deu de ombros –Primeiro porque não é certo. Eu não sou um completo cretino, Evans. Segundo, porque essa relação é totalmente profissional, então você vai ter que se conter também.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas teve que segurar um sorriso.

-Mas principalmente porque o Pontas é louco por você. –ele admitiu -E mesmo que vocês nunca tenham nada, eu não acho certo fazer isso com ele.

Lily estava analisando Sirius com muito cuidado agora.

-Aliás, essa é a razão pela qual eu estou aqui falando com você, ao invés de estar realmente tentando te seduzir. –ele informou, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa normal –Eu prefiro deixar tudo claro, assim eu posso falar pro James que não é nada disso que ele ta pensando.

Lily bufou.

-Olha, Black...

-Quinze galeões, Evans! –ele insistiu.

-Isso não é pelo dinheiro pra você. É seu orgulho.

-Sim. –ele admitiu mais uma vez, sem vergonha alguma –Mas o dinheiro é um bom incentivo.

-Mesmo que eu aceitasse esse seu plano idiota, ninguem acreditaria que eu aceitei sair com você de uma hora pra outra. –ela indicou.

-Claro que não. Por isso eu preciso de conquistar antes.

-Vai embora, Black. –Lily bufou, pegando seu livro e dando as costas para ele.

-Evans! Qual é! Vai ser divertido. –ele insistiu.

-Pra quem?

-Pra nós dois! Imagina a bagunça que nós podemos causar nessa escola? –ele falou –Hogwarts não ia saber o que fazer com nós dois saindo juntos.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas como ainda estava de costas para Sirius ele não viu.

-Eu fico te devendo um favor. –ele ofereceu.

Opa, isso sim era interessante. Os Marotos eram forças da natureza dentro de Hogwarts. Um favor de um deles valia muito.

-O que eu quiser? –ela perguntou, ainda de costas para ele.

-Qualquer coisa. –ele falou na hora –A não ser que vá prejudicar meus amigos. Daí nada feito.

Lily tinha que admitir: Sirius podia ser um babaca, mas ele era um bom amigo.

Ela finalmente virou-se para ele.

-OK. –ela cedeu –Mas com condições! –ela falou antes que ele começasse a celebrar.

-Certo, certo. –Sirius cedeu, mas ele mal estava contendo sua animação –Vamos falar dessas condições.

XxX

James Potter considerava Sirius mais que um amigo, ele era um irmão. James sabia que Sirius era a pessoa com quem ele podia contar para qualquer coisa nessa vida e que nunca o trairia.

Então esse boato de que ele fizera uma aposta com Amos Diggory para pegar Lily... James tinha certeza de que havia uma explicação razoável para isso tudo.

Ele certamente esperava que tivesse.

Peter e Remus estavam no dormitório com ele, olhando para o amgo e esperando alguma coisa, alguma reação do amigo. Esperando Sirius voltar e explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Todo mundo esperava que houvesse uma explicação decente a ser dada.

Remus tinha suas dúvidas.

Então Sirius entrou no quarto, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma partida de quadribol na final: peito estufado, queixo erguido, sorriso arrogante no rosto. Remus ficou preocupado.

-Pontas, precisamos conversar. –ele declarou para o quarto.

-Que coincidência, eu ia dizer a mesma coisa. –James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. –Sirius falou entediado –Diggory veio te contar da aposta.

-Um dos amigos dele, na verdade. –James falou –E eu estou esperando você me dizer que é mentira.

-Então... –Sirius limpou a garganta –Na verdade... É verdade.

-Oi?

-Eu fiz uma aposta com o Diggory que envolve a Evans, mas antes que você me mate! –ele quase gritou quando James se levantou –Eu fiz um acordo com ela.

-Um acordo? –James perguntou confuso.

-Eu contei da aposta pra ela, ofereci para dividir o dinheiro, ofereci um favor e tcharan! –ele faz um gesto de mágica com as mãos –A Evans concordou em me ajudar a fingir que ganhei a aposta.

-Fingir? –Peter falou confuso.

-Óbvio. Eu nunca ia por as mãos na Evans, mas eu também não vou deixar o Diggory me vencer, logo tivemos que fazer um acordo. –Sirius explicou.

-A Lily concordou com isso? –Remus perguntou chocado.

-Deu um pouco de trabalho. –Sirius admitiu –Mas eu sabia que ia conseguir.

-Espera um minuto. –James pediu, respirando fundo –Você apostou que conseguia pegar a Evans e daí fez um acordo com ela pra ganhar a aposta?

-Sim. Nós vamos sair de forma totalmente platônica, mas ninguem vai saber que foi platônico. –Sirius falou –James, eu juro que não vou encostar um dedo nela.

James não falou nada e Sirius ficou um pouco preocupado.

-Eu não devia ter feito isso, eu sei. –o maroto apressou-sem em se explicar –Eu sei, desculpa. Mas...

-Sirius... –James bufou –Ta, tarde demais. Você não devia, mas eu confio em você.

Pela primeira vez desde que toda essa bagunça começara, Sirius sentiu-se realmente culpado. Sim, era só uma brincadeira e ele não tinha intenção alguma de tocar em Lily Evans, mas... James era o amigo dele. E ele acabara de pisar na bola.

-James, eu posso desistir da aposta. –ele ofereceu –É só dinheiro e eu não ligo para o que o Diggory falar sobre mim.

-Não, tudo bem. –James balançou a cabeça –Agora eu estou até curioso.

-Por que? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Porque se você acha que a Evans vai pegar leve com você... Você é louco. –o sorriso de James era cheio de divertimento.

-Por favor. –Sirius rolou os olhos –A Evans vai ser um doce. Confie em mim.

* * *

 **N/A: Me digam o que vocês estão achando!**

 **B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Hey, olha a sumida... XD**

 **Foi mal o desaparecimento, pessoal. Eu tenho até medo de perguntar se vocês ja se acostumaram, porque vcs provavelmente vão me mandar a merda. (merecidamente)**

 **Sirius e Lily estão pra deixar Hogwarts de cabeça pra baixo... Vamos ver no que vai dar!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Lily e Sirius tinham concordado que ninguem acreditaria se ela simplesmente começasse a sair com o maroto, então ele teria que conquista-la. Também era óbvio que ninguem ia acreditar que a mesma Lily que brigou por séculos com James Potter ia simplesmente cair na conversa furada de Sirius, logo ele ia ter que tomar alguns foras.

Assim, começou uma das semanas mais loucas da história de Hogwarts.

Logo no café da manhã do dia seguinte, Sirius ja abordou Lily.

-Você está um espetáculo hoje, hein, Evans? –ele chamou quando ela passou por ele.

Lily revirou os olhos antes de olhar para ele.

-Bebâdo logo cedo, Black? –ela perguntou.

-Só se for na sua beleza, Evans. –ele piscou para ela.

Lily fez um som de nojo e saiu andando.

-Isso foi combinado entre vocês? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Sim. –Sirius falou animado –Evans vai ser a doçura que ela é por alguns dias e daí meu charme vai finalmente conquista-la.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Essa é a coisa mais rídicula que eu ja ouvi na minha vida.

XxX

-Evans!

-Black, você ta com algum problema? –ela bufou –Bom, algo novo, além de todos aqueles outros que você ja tem.

-Ai meu pobre coração, Evans. –ele falou dramático –Tenha pena de mim.

-Nem que eu fosse louca, Black. –ela bufou mais uma vez –O que você quer?

Sirius puxou sua varinha e conjurou uma flor para Lily, uma margarida branca, que coincidentemente...

-Essa é minha flor preferida. –ela falou em choque, e sim, o choque era sincero, porque ela não esperava por isso.

-Eu sei. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Uma margarida para um lírio.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas ela parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso.

-Isso não vai explodir na minha cara, né Black? –ela perguntou desconfiada, ainda olhando para a flor.

-Claro que não, Evans. É só para alegrar seu dia mesmo.

Lily ainda parecia desconfiada, mas finalmente aceitou a flor.

-Obrigada, Black. –ela falou com cuidado –Eu não sei o que você está aprontando, mas eu vou descobrir.

-Que absurdo isso. Eu te dou uma flor e você me faz acusações sem fundamento.

Lily revirou os olhos de novo (era normal perto de Sirius) e voltou a fazer seu caminho.

-Obrigado, Pontas. –Sirius disse ao parar do lado do amigo.

-Sem problemas. –o maroto respondeu.

Afinal, Sirius tinha do seu lado o maior expert em Lily Evans. Isso estava começando a ficar interessante.

XxX

-Evans!

Lily revirou os olhos e ignorou totalmente Sirius, passando por ele.

-Evans, assim você me magoa.

-Pra eu te magoar você teria que ter sentimentos, Black. E todos sabemos que você não tem. –ela retrucou.

Sirius apertou o passo e colocou-se na frente da ruiva, fazendo Lily ter que brecar para não bater nele.

-Alguem ja te falou que você fica linda quando ta nervosa? –ele perguntou.

-Você está definitivamente se drogando, Black. –ela revirou os olhos –Eu não sei qual o seu problema, mas acho bom você circular.

-Olha, Evans, vamos ser sinceros aqui. –ele falou de forma arrogante –Eu sou o cara mais lindo da escola, você é uma das meninas mais lindas...

Lily bufou.

-Eu acho que é apenas uma questão de lógica aqui. –ele terminou.

-Que lógica, Black? –ela quis saber –Por que eu ainda to esperando alguma coisa lógica sair da sua boca.

-Nós devíamos sair. –ele declarou de forma arrogante.

-É, drogado. Eu vou ter que falar com Dumbledore. –Lily declarou dando as costas para ele.

-Vamos, Evans! –ele gritou –Você sabe que me quer.

-Morto, com certeza absoluta. –ela retrucou, sem nem virar para olha-lo.

Sirius vira James ser vítima dos foras de Lily dezenas de vezes ao longo dos anos e se divertira horrores com a situação. Agora que era com ele, estava se divertindo ainda mais. Ele e Lily não tinham combinado detalhes do plano, apenas ficara combiando que ele iria flertar com ela e ela iria dar foras nele.

Ele estava achando divertidissimo como Lily respondia na hora a todas as provocações dele e ainda saia por cima. Essa menina devia ter sido marota.

XxX

No terceiro dia da perseguição de Sirius a Lily, Hogwarts inteira estava em caos. Ninguem entendia o que estava acontecendo. A grande maioria dos alunos (e dos professores) era pró-Lily-e-James, haviam apostas, rezas e promessas correndo a escola inteira, esperando os dois ficarem juntos.

Hogwarts não sabia o que fazer com Sirius correndo atrás de Lily e James não fazendo nada a respeito.

Curiosamente James estava achando bem engraçado. Além do mais, era bom ver alguem tomando umas porradas de Lily no lugar dele. Como ja havia sido dito anteriormente, James confiava em Sirius.

Ainda sim, foi estranho entrar no seu dormitório e encontrar Lily esparramada em sua cama.

Que fique bem claro que o maroto tivera dezenas de sonhos que começavam mais ou menos assim, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que ele não estava dormindo. E em nenhum dos seus sonhos Sirius estava sentado na ponta da cama, zoando as meias de Lily.

-Que bicho é esse, Evans? –ele perguntou cutucando o pé dela.

-São pôneis, Black. –ela revirou os olhos –Larga a mão de ser chato.

-Hum... Sirius, Evans?

Os dois olharam para James e Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Pontas! Te trouxe um presente. –ele apontou para Lily –Entregue na sua cama. Ela só tem um gosto estranho para meias.

Lily deu um pontapé que acertou a costela de Sirius que caiu no chão de forma dramática, reclamando sobre ossos quebrados.

-Oi, Potter. –ela falou, sentando-se e ignorando Sirius –Eu não sabia que essa cama era sua.

-Não precisa se preocupar. –ele limpou a garganta –Fica a vontade.

-É, James vai dormir feliz hoje sabendo que ele se deitou onde você ja deitou. –Sirius informou do chão.

James passou pelo amigo e deu um chute nele (só pra garantir) antes de ir sentar na cama de Remus.

-Não que você não seja bem-vinda, mas o que você está fazendo aqui, Evans? –ele quis saber.

-Eu vim discutir táticas com o Black. –ela respondeu –Quanto tempo mais nós devemos esperar.

-Eu disse para ela que nós devíamos nos pegar amanhã no meio do Salão Principal. –Sirius ofereceu de onde estava, deitado no chão do quarto.

-Você imagina minha resposta para essa sugestão. –ela informou James.

-Bom, amanhã o Sirius poderia fazer algo legal pra você. –James sugeriu –Tipo... Sei la. Te ajudar com o material, ajudar a estudar... E daí você poderia ficar "balançada".

Lily estava olhando para James como se nunca tivesse visto o maroto antes. Sirius parecia enojado.

-Quando você começou a ver comédia romântica, Pontas? –Sirius perguntou inconformado.

James revirou os olhos.

-Isso é brilhante! –Lily falou –Amanhã tem Transfiguração e eu não sou boa nessa matéria. Você pode me "socorrer" durante a aula.

-Eu posso te ensinar a pegar na varinha, Evans. –Sirius falou de forma sugestiva.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu não sabia que você era tão bom assim em pegar na varinha, Black. –ela comentou –É experiência própria ou você anda pegando na varinha alheia?

Sirius parecia chocado. James não estava conseguindo respirar de tanto rir.

* * *

 **N/A: Lily Marota que ama pôneis! hahahaha**

 **COMENTEM!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Então... Beleza, galera?**

 ***se esconde***

 **MIL PERDÕES!**  
 **Eu sou a pior escritora do mundo e eu não mereço leitores tão maravilhosos quanto vocês todos T.T**

 **Eu juro que não foi de propósito, foram coisa que foram acumulando e eu fiquei meio louca (sim, mais que o normal).**

 **Então muito obrigada por todo o apoio, pelos comentários maravilhosos e (acima de tudo) pela paciência!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Sirius não ia mentir: ele estava se divertindo muito com essa coisa toda. Lily Evans era muito mais divertida do que ele esperara. Vira por anos a ruiva dando foras em Pontas, mas nunca pensou que estar na mira da língua ferina dela seria tão interessante.

Fora isso, mexer com a cabeça da escola inteira também era muito engraçado. Todos os alunos estavam em polvorosa e os professores também. McGonagall estava olhando para ele como se ele tivesse destruído todos os sonhos da vida dela.

A única pessoa que parecia imune a coisa toda era Dumbledore, que tinha um ar de divertimento em seu rosto. Sirius perguntava-se se ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. O maroto sempre tivera a impressão de que o diretor sabia de tudo que acontecia nessa escola.

A verdade era que Sirius podia estar brincando e se divertindo, mas também estava preocupado com James. O amigo o assegurara várias vezes de que estava tudo bem, mas estava mesmo?

Quando Sirius fez essa aposta e decidiu contar a verdade para Lily foi num esforço para não irritar –muito –James. A aposta foi um reflexo idiota, mas ele tinha certeza de que esclarecendo tudo com Lily poderia esclarecer tudo com James e, assim, manter a paz com seu amigo.

Nada na vida de Sirius valia mais do que a amizade dos outros marotos, principalmente a de James. Ele não faria nada que arriscasse essa amizade.

James tinha dito que tudo bem, mas Sirius sabia que o amigo tinha ficado um pouco chateado. Sentia-se culpado por ter deixado seu orgulho falar mais alto e ter feito a tal aposta com Diggory. Mesmo que ele não fosse tocar em Lily –e ele não ia mesmo –ainda sim teriam que fingir.

-Você está quieto. –Lily falou do seu lado –O que foi?

Sirius tinha feito um show para sentar do lado dela, Lily tinha feito um show revirando os olhos e agora la estavam os dois, lado a lado. Ele deveria estar ajudando-a com Transfiguração, mas só conseguia pensar na besteira que fizera.

-Nada. –ele resmungou.

-Desembucha, Black. –Lily bateu o ombro gentilmente contra o dele.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas acabou suspirando.

-É o Pontas. –ele admitiu.

-Ele está bravo com você? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Oficialmente? Não. –ele falou –Mas na verdade... Eu não sei. Ele devia estar, eu ia merecer.

-Por que você acha isso? –ela quis saber.

-James é louco por você, Lily. Desde o quarto ano. –ele falou –Se você gosta dele não é relevante. Ou você sairia com um menino que a Marlene gosta? –ele sugeriu quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar.

-Ok, prossiga. –ela cedeu a contragosto.

-Eu sei que isso não é sério, você sabe que não é sério e ele também sabe. –Sirius prosseguiu –Mas o resto da escola não sabe. O resto da escola vai passar o resto do ano achando que eu te peguei e que eu sou o tipo de cara que faz isso com os amigos. E eu não ligo para o que a escola pensa, mas e se...

-No fundo o Potter também pensar isso? –ela sugeriu quando ele não completou sua frase.

-Exato. –Sirius suspirou.

-Black... –Lily respirou fundo –Eu não vou nem fingir que entendo a amizade de vocês quatro. Mas o que eu sei é que vocês estão juntos para tudo. Sei que você mora com a família do Potter, sei que vocês ajudam o Remus com os "problemas de saúde" dele... –Lily ignorou os olhos arregalados de Sirius –A amizade de vocês é uma coisa que vai bem além de uma brincadeira idiota como essa. Ele vai entender, mas você devia falar com ele mesmo assim.

Sirius estava olhando para Lily com uma certa surpresa.

-Nossa, Evans... Quando você fala assim, eu até vejo o que ele vê em você.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas terminou rindo.

-Não seja ridículo, Black. Agora da pra você me seduzir?

Ele abriu um sorriso cafajeste na hora.

-Será meu prazer.

XxX

Lily não saberia explicar porque aceitou a proposta maluca de Sirius.

Sim, ter um maroto te devendo algo era sempre bom, mas não era nada essencial para sua vida. O dinheiro também não era la tão relevante assim (embora fosse um ótimo incentivo).

Talvez ela estivesse entediada. Isso era bem provável, ja que Lily vivia entediada. A ruiva sabia muito bem que a escola inteira a achava uma santinha pentelha. Todos achavam que ela queria saber de tudo e vivia para estudar, nunca parando para se divertir.

A verdade era que Lily estava cansada de ter que se provar dentro de Hogwarts só por ser nascida trouxa. Ela tinha que estudar muito mesmo, ser a santinha chata, porque só assim os professores prestavam atenção nela, só assim era respeitada pelos colegas.

A verdade era que a maioria dos bruxos olhavam com um certo desprezo para os nascidos trouxas. Era um preconceito tão enraizado dentro deles que sequer percebiam. Ele aparecia em comentários sutis como quando diziam que ela era esperta, mesmo sendo nascida trouxa ou que era uma pena ela ter nascido trouxa, ou ela teria tido um futuro brilhante.

E essas nem eram as pessoas que a chamavam de sangue-sujo.

Lily nunca viu os marotos desse jeito. Quando James e Sirius ainda enchiam o saco dela sabia que não tinha muito a ver com o fato de ela ser nascida trouxa e sim o fato de os dois serem idiotas.

Até quando James começou a persegui-la pela escola (o que ela achou que ainda era zoação por um bom tempo), ela ainda não achava que era por causa disso.

Mas para muitas pessoas era sim uma questão de sangue: todos os monitores Sonserinos que não a respeitavam, a monitora Corvinal que achava um absurdo a Monitora-Chefe ser nascida trouxa.

Lily se esforçou a vida toda para provar que podia mais que eles, para se destacar na escola e no meio do caminho... Perdeu toda a diversão. Ela focou tanto em estudar que seus anos em Hogwarts passaram voando e ela sequer se deu conta.

Perdeu festas, jogos, rolos... Tudo porque estava tentando provar algo para pessoas que sequer importavam para ela.

Então estava entediada e cansada e um plano idiota de Sirius Black parecia ser a forma perfeita de sair da rotina.

Lily nunca esperara se divertir tanto.

-Black. –ela bateu na porta do dormitório dos marotos, mas ninguém respondeu –Black!

Lily ia chamar mais alto, mas pensou melhor. Alguém podia vê-la ali e essa coisa toda ainda era um segredo. A ruiva tentou a maçaneta e a porta abriu sem problema algum.

O quarto estava vazio.

-Será que aquele idiota esqueceu que tínhamos marcado agora? –ela perguntou mais para si mesma.

Ela podia esperar um pouco. Olhou em volta procurando um lugar para sentar. A cama de Sirius estava uma zona e a de Remus cheia de livros. Peter sempre tinha migalha de alguma coisa em sua cama, ja a de James... Bom, essa estava livre.

Lily deitou-se na cama do maroto, olhando para cima viu um poster pregado no dossel da cama. Ela ja tinha visto da outra vez que estivera ali. Era algum jogador de algum time, voando em sua vassoura.

Meninos...

Ela chutou seus sapatos para o chão. A tentação de investigar o quarto deles era grande, mas isso não seria muito legal da parte dela.

Mas a vontade era tão grande...

-Não, Lily Evans! –ordenou a si mesma –Nada de mexer nas coisas dos outros.

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro de James e sentiu o cheiro de... Alguma coisa. Seria shampoo?

Merlin do céu! O que ela estava fazendo?

Lily empurrou o travesseiro para o lado rapidamente, fazendo-o parar em cima do criado mudo de James e derrubar alguns livros que estavam ali no chão.

Lily suspirou e recolheu os livros –ambos de aulas que James tinha esse ano. Foi assim que ela achou uma foto dela, dentro do livro de Feitiços. Pelo fundo foram algum dia em Hogsmeade. Ela deduziu que era do ano anterior pelo corte de seu cabelo.

Lily sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, mesmo que ninguem estivesse ali.

-Almofadinhas, larga a mão de...

Lily virou-se para a porta, bem a tempo de pegar James entrando no quarto. Sem camisa. Com Sirius logo atrás de si. Sem camisa também.

-Eu to interrompendo a rapidinha da tarde? –ela perguntou.

James puxou a camisa que estava em sua mão contra seu peito, como se estivesse tentando se cobrir.

-Lily!

-Evans, você é uma tarada. –Sirius falou de forma dramática –Entrando no nosso quarto assim, do nada, só pra nos ver nus...

-Black, é impressão minha ou você ta fazendo pose? –ela perguntou de forma seca.

Porque James podia estar morrendo de vergonha, mas ela tinha a impressão de que Sirius estava flexionando seus músculos.

-Quem? Eu? –ele perguntou levantando o braço e exibindo os bíceps.

-Você tem problemas sérios, Black. –ela revirou os olhos –Você por acaso esqueceu que nós tínhamos marcado agora a tarde?

-Claro que não. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu só queria dar a você uma chance de ouro.

-De te ver sem camisa? –ela perguntou seca –A escola inteira ja te viu sem camisa, Black. E teve aquela vez, que você estava sem roupa...

-Não vamos falar disso. –ele cortou na hora –E não, não é a chance de me ver sem camisa, embora eu saiba que isso fez seu dia mais feliz.

Lily estava revirando os olhos antes da frase terminar.

-É a chance de escolher: eu ou o Pontas, quem é o mais sarado? –Sirius falou.

-Sirius. –James revirou os olhos –Não seja ridículo. –e quando Lily achou que ele ainda estava sem jeito... –Todo mundo sabe que eu sou o cara mais gostoso dessa escola.

Lily bufou.

-Vocês dois querem que eu saia pra vocês poderem se pegar ou alguma coisa? –ela ofereceu.

-Isso é ciúmes, Evans? –Sirius provocou –Você quer fazer o test-drive antes de escolher um?

-Eu não preciso fazer test drive, Black. –ela informou, sentando-se na cama –Os ombros e os braços do Potter são melhores, mas seu tanquinho e sua bunda deixam vocês dois empatados em quesito de gostosura. Satisfeito?

Os dois estavam olhando para ela em choque.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Lily Evans que eu conhecia? –Sirius exigiu.

-Minha bunda é linda. –James estava protestando.

-Vocês dois são idiotas. –Lily informou de forma seca.

-Eu vou tomar banho. –James declarou pegando uma toalha –Vocês dois... Não aprontem. A não ser que... Quer que eu fique, Evans? –ele falou de forma sugestiva.

Lily olhou James de cima a baixo, com muito cuidado.

-Agora você pode ir, Potter. –ela falou docemente.

-Evans, eu me senti tão objetificado agora. –ele falou de forma dramática.

-É porque você foi.

James entrou no banheiro rindo e fechou a porta.

-Eu devo admitir, Evans... –Sirius falou de repente, sentando-se na própria cama –Você anda me surpreendendo.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. –ela falou seca –Você achou que eu não tinha senso de humor.

-Ah eu tinha certeza que você não tinha. –ele falou sem um pingo de vergonha.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-E o que você ta aprontando, Black? –ela quis saber –Não vai me dizer que você queria mesmo que eu pegasse vocês dois sem camisa.

-Bom, não nós, era mais o Pontas mesmo. –ele falou divertido –Vai que rolava uma paixão.

Lily bufou.

-Sua lealdade é tocante, Black.

-Mas e aí? Obviamente eu sou mais bonito e é difícil prestar atenção em outros caras quando eu to por perto...

-Quanta modéstia...

-Mas dizem por aí que o Pontas é o segundo cara mais bonito da escola. –ele terminou.

-Merlin, você é demente, Black. –ela estava rindo muito agora –De verdade, você precisa de ajuda profissional.

-Qual é, Evans. –ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu não acredito. –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Você está mesmo tentando me jogar para o seu amigo.

-Não é isso. Exatamente. –ele acrescentou quando viu a cara dela –Eu só pensei que algo bom podia sair disso.

-Eu ficando com o seu amigo? –ela falou de forma seca.

-O Pontas é um cara legal, Evans! –ele insistiu.

-Eu não duvido disso, Black. –ela bufou –Mas eu... –calou-se –Olha, deixa pra la. Depois a gente conversa.

-Não, espera! –ele pediu rapidamente –Foi mal. Ok? Eu parei, juro. Podemos conversar?

Lily suspirou, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Tudo bem. Sirius não tinha desistido. Quando Evans se desse conta já seria tarde demais: ela estaria completamente apaixonada por James.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Comentem se puderem!**

 **B-jão**


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: EU ESTOU VIVA.**

 **Meio que. Ainda há dúvidas...**

 **Mil perdões por todo esse atraso. Eu sinto que continuo enrolando e vocês continuam ai me aguentando... De verdade. Vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo e eu sou muito agradecida por todo o apoio e os comentários maravilhosos que continuo recebendo.**

 **Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo de hoje!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

-Ei, Evans.

Lily teve que se segurar para não revirar os olhos. Ela analisou Sirius de cima a baixo e deduziu (pela pose dele) que ele estava ali para seduzi-la um pouco mais.

Depois de todos esses dias na companhia dele a ruiva entendia ainda menos como ele fazia tanto sucesso com as meninas da escola. Devia ser só porque ele era bonito mesmo.

Mas ta bom, combinado era combinado, então ela tinha que se deixar ser seduzida hoje.

Marlene e Dorcas estavam olhando para Sirius como se ele tivesse tomado muitos balaços na cabeça.

-O que foi, Black? –Lily perguntou, mas sem a acidez que usara nos dias anteriores.

E agora Marlene e Dorcas estavam olhando de boca aberta para a amiga.

-Posso te acompanhar até sua sala? –ele ofereceu.

-Só se você carregar meus livros. –ela falou.

-Eu carrego até você, ruiva. –ele falou piscando para ela.

Ah Merlin, ela ia vomitar.

-Por enquanto você pode carregar os livros. –ela passou a bolsa para ele –Até mais, meninas.

As amigas dela ficaram paradas ali, como se ainda esperassem que alguém fosse aparecer e declarar que aquilo foi uma piada.

Os dois começaram a andar lado a lado.

-Você é ridículo, Black. –ela informou com um sorriso doce, afinal ainda tinha gente olhando para eles.

-Você adora, Evans. –ele falou com um sorriso charmoso –E ta na hora de você cair no meu charme.

-Nem se eu estivesse bêbada, as estrelas numa posição favorável e você fosse o último homem da face da Terra. –ela falou, virando-se para ele quando os dois alcançaram a porta da sala de aula.

-Ah Evans, você é um encanto. –ele entregou os livros para ela –A propósito... –ele inclinou-se para perto, de forma que suas próximas palavras foram ditas ao pé do ouvido dela –O Pontas acha que você fica linda com esse tipo de trança.

Quando Sirius afastou-se, Lily estava com o rosto extremamente corado.

-Até mais, Evans. –ele piscou para a ruiva.

XxX

James olhou para o Mapa mais uma vez, ainda sem acreditar. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo naquela escola.

Ele seguiu o caminho indicado, mas continuava achando que aquele mapa estava com problemas.

Nem quando entrou na biblioteca estava preparado para encontrar o que encontrou: Sirius e Lily juntos numa mesa, aparentemente estudando.

-Evans, você jogou uma Maldição Imperdoável no meu amigo? –ele exigiu se aproximando.

-Se eu fosse jogar uma Imperdoável no Black definitivamente não seria pra faze-lo estudar. –ela informou.

-Meu coração, Evans. –Sirius falou dramático –E eu to começando a achar que estudar é preliminar pra você.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas se recusou a responder.

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo? –James quis saber.

-Estudando Feitiços. –Lily respondeu –Seu amigo é uma porta.

-Ei! –Sirius reclamou –Eu sou muito bom em várias outras matérias. Feitiços é um saco.

-Sei. –Lily falou, mas havia um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

James estava surpreso (e meio chocado, na verdade) com quão bem Lily e Sirius estavam se dando esses dias. Sirius era o tipo de idiota que não acreditava que homens e mulheres podiam ser amigos.

Mas James podia ver que Sirius gostava de Lily, mas não da mesma forma que ele "gostava" de outras garotas. Ele ria com a ruiva, brincava. O maroto estava começando a achar que Lily tinha conquistado a amizade de Sirius.

De todos os resultados que ele imaginou que essa aposta pudesse trazer, James achava esse o menos provável, mas gostava dele. Sirius podia ser o cara social da escola, o que todos queriam ser, todo mundo queria falar com ele, mas só os Marotos eram seus amigos de verdade. Sirius não confiava em mais ninguém.

Seria legal se ele aprendesse a confiar em Lily. Ele merecia mais um amigo.

James sabia muito bem que Lily era uma amiga incrível. Fora amiga de Snape por todo aquele tempo (mesmo ele não merecendo), era amiga de Remus (sabendo do segredo dele) e era muito próxima de suas amigas.

E... OK, ta bom. Se ela fosse amiga de Sirius talvez ela pudesse ser amiga dele também, e talvez com o tempo...

Ta, ele era um babaca oportunista. Mas não era tão grave assim, era?

-Bom, eu acho isso tudo lindo e tal... –James começou –Mas eu e Sirius precisamos tratar de assuntos de Maroto, Evans. Foi mal.

Lily olhou para ele e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-A tradução de "assuntos de Marotos" é "aquilo que nós aprontamos na lua cheia e, que por algum milagre, ainda não nos matou"? –ela quis saber.

James estava de queixo caído, mas Sirius parecia estar refletindo sobre isso.

-Eu acho que essa sua tradução está meio longa. –ele decidiu.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-O que vocês fazem na lua cheia? –ela quis saber.

-Você não quer saber. –Sirius informou.

-Se eu não quisesse saber eu não iria perguntar. –Lily retrucou.

-Eu achei que você já soubesse dos "problemas de saúde" do Remus. –Sirius indicou.

-Eu sei. –ela falou –Mas eu não sei o que vocês fazem pra ajudar.

-É ilegal. –James avisou.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

-Isso é sério? –ela exigiu.

-Seriamente ilegal. –Sirius confirmou animado –Nós poderíamos ser mandados para Azkaban por isso!

Lily levantou de sua cadeira e recolheu todo o material de uma só vez.

-Não quero saber, não me envolvam. –ela falou –Tchau.

James começou a rir, mas Sirius parecia confuso.

-Qual o problema de ser ilegal?

XxX

-Ei, Lily. –Remus sorriu para a ruiva.

-Oi, Remus. –ela esperou ele sentar do lado dela, então passou um sapo de chocolate para ele. A lua cheia começava amanhã.

Remus deu um sorriso sem graça, mas aceitou o chocolate.

-Sirius falou que você... Sabe.

-Faz um tempo já. –Lily confirmou –Eu não sou a bruxa mais inteligente dessa escola à toa.

-Você está passando tempo demais com o Sirius e está destruindo sua modéstia. –Remus falou rindo.

-Eu não preciso ser modesta quando eu posso provar que estou certa. –ela indicou.

Remus gargalhou.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você aceitou vir para o treino. –ele falou apontando para o campo de quadribol.

-Nem eu sei o que eu to fazendo aqui. –Lily bufou –Mas Sirius encheu tanto o meu saco que eu acabei vindo.

-Sabe, pode não parecer, mas você faz bem para o Sirius.

-Sério? –ela perguntou surpresa –Eu sei que estamos nos dando bem, mas ele sempre foi sociável.

-Isso é armadura. –Remus falou, seus olhos no chocolate em suas mãos –Você pode reparar que, embora Sirius saiba o nome de todos e todos saibam quem ele é, as únicas pessoas com quem ele realmente conversa somos nós.

Lily parou para refletir por um minuto e viu-se percebendo que Remus estava certo. As vezes que ela estivera com Sirius (que estavam começando a ficar mais e mais frequentes) as pessoas passavam e cumprimentavam o Maroto, ele sorria e fazia algum comentário, mas ele nunca chamava as pessoas para se aproximarem, nunca dava abertura para conversas longas.

De repente, mesmo contra sua vontade, Lily sentiu-se honrada. Porque a confiança que Sirius só dava para seus melhores amigos tinha sido, de alguma forma, dada para ela.

-Ele é legal. –ela sorriu para Remus –Não fale para ele que eu disse isso, mas o Sirius é uma ótima pessoa.

-Eu sei. –Remus sorriu de volta para a ruiva –Ele é uma pessoa extremamente leal. Mesmo que ele seja meio estranho.

-Ei, Evans! –Sirius gritou naquela hora, como se estivesse esperando pela deixa –Eu vou marcar um ponto pra você.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Até onde eu sei isso é um treino e você é batedor, Black. –ela informou.

A cara de Sirius deixava bem claro que a ideia era ela se derreter com isso. Grandes chances.

Mas ela mandou um beijo para ele mesmo assim e o maroto saiu de lá sorrindo.

-Eu acho que ele está fazendo campanha pra eu ficar com o Potter. –Lily falou para Remus.

-Para quem acabou de se declarar a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts, você é meio lerda, Lily. –Remus provocou –É óbvio que ele está tentando te juntar com James.

-Remus! –ela empurrou o outro maroto, mas estava rindo –Ele definitivamente é leal.

-James é o irmão de Sirius, mesmo eles não tendo o mesmo sangue. Sirius faria qualquer coisa para ver James feliz. E olha... Sem pressão, nem nada, mas o fato de ele achar que você faria James feliz? Você pode considerar isso uma prova de como ele gosta de você.

Lily sentiu sua bochecha queimar de vergonha. Mas ela falou para Remus que era o vento gelado. Uma garota tem que manter um pouco de dignidade, né?

XxX

-Eu não vou te beijar em público.

James e Peter, que tinham acabado de entrar no dormitório deles, brecaram na porta com essa frase.

-Qual é, Evans? –Sirius choramingou –Como eu vou convencer o Diggory que eu te peguei se ele não ver?

Lily acertou Sirius com o travesseiro. Ela estava sentada na cama de James de novo.

-Ninguém aqui está pegando ninguém. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

Os olhos de Sirius de repente foram parar em James, que ainda estava parado ali como um tonto. O maroto abriu um sorriso divertido, sinal claro de que ele ia fazer algo.

-Eu não sei, Evans... James! –ele chamou de forma dramática, como se só agora tivesse visto o outro ali –O que você acha? Beijo público ou não?

James fuzilou o amigo com os olhos.

-Se a Lily diz não, então é não. –ele falou de forma firme.

-Bom, sua opinião não conta. –Sirius decidiu –Você está com inveja porque eu vou beijar a ruiva antes de você.

Lily acertou Sirius de novo com o travesseiro.

-Ninguém vai me beijar. Principalmente você. –ela avisou.

-Qual é, Evans! Um selinho. –Sirius insistiu –Ou uma apertada na bunda. Isso seria convincente.

Lily praticamente voou pra cima de Sirius, acertando-o repetidamente com o travesseiro, enquanto o Maroto ria sem parar.

Peter lançou um olhar confuso para James, mas o outro estava apenas assistindo com um olhar divertido. Era bom ver os dois se divertindo assim.

-Se você apertar minha bunda, Black, você fica sem mão! –Lily declarou ofegante.

-Pontas! Fala com essa mulher! –Sirius insistiu, todo dramático.

-Sirius, se eu fosse convencer a Evans a apertar alguma bunda, não seria a sua. –James falou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Lily virou para ele, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ah é, Potter? –ela falou seca.

-Evans, eu nem vou fingir que isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça, porque você sabe muito bem que passou.

Lily revirou os olhos e levantou-se da cama.

-Bom, ninguém vai apertar minha bunda, e eu não vou apertar a bunda de nenhum de vocês dois. –ela declarou.

Sirius esparramou-se na cama.

-Nunca diga nunca, Evans. –ele provocou, movendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

-Eu não disse "nunca". –ela lembrou.

Sirius e James estavam se olhando em choque, quando Lily foi passar por James e Peter, que ainda estavam parados pela porta.

-Dito isso... –ela deu um tapa estalado na bunda de Peter –Tchau, meninos!

Peter estava da cor de um tomate e os outros dois estavam ainda mais chocados.

-Pontas, casa com essa mulher pra ela fazer parte da família! –Sirius pediu maravilhado.

* * *

 **N/A: Ai Sirius! Ai Lily! hahahahahah**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

 **Desejo a todos um Natal mágico e muito amor!**

 **Nos vemos ano que vem!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A: EU SEI, EU DEMOREI T.T**

 **Mil perdões a todos, minha vida anda uma loucura e uma complicação sem fim.**

 **O importante é que eu estou de volta e (muito em breve) nós teremos uma novidade beeeeeeem legal (pelo menos eu espero que vocês achem isso... hahahaha)**

 **Obrigada a todos por todo o amor que eu recebi e os comentários incríveis. Vocês são fantásticos.**

 **Vamos ao que interessa!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

-Evans, um encontro público em Hogsmeade não é o bastante. –Sirius falou com paciência exagerada, como se ela fosse idiota.

-Vai ter que ser. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-Merlin! –Remus bateu a cabeça contra a mesa –Isso é impossível de assistir. Eles não chegam em lugar nenhum!

-A escola inteira ja sabe que nós estamos indo juntos pra Hogsmeade. –Lily indicou –E eles estão quase surtando por isso. Você sabe quantas pessoas vieram me dizer que eu não posso fazer isso com o Potter?

Isso fez Sirius pausar.

-Ah é? –ele perguntou divertido.

Até James resolveu prestar mais atenção na conversa.

-Aparentemente a escola é Time Potter. –Lily revirous os olhos –Uma terceiranista veio me perguntar se era verdade que eu ia sair com você e chorou quando eu disse sim.

Sirius explodiu em risadas e James teve que lutar pra conter o seu sorriso. Pelo menos Hogwarts estava do lado dele.

-Isso não tem graça! –Lily arremessou um livro em Sirius.

Eles estavam todos reunidos na sala de monitoria para discutir a fase final do plano de Sirius e Lily. James não tinha certeza do que ele, Remus e Peter estavam fazendo ali, já que Sirius e Lily estavam brigando entre eles, mas pelo menos era engraçado.

James adorava ver Sirius conversando com Lily. Os dois se bicavam como irmãos, batiam cabeças, pareciam que iam bater um no outro, depois riam e começavam tudo de novo.

James não sabia o que ia acontecer depois que essa aposta acabasse, mas queria muito que Lily ficasse, que virasse uma Marota honorária, que continuasse aparecendo no quarto deles e fazendo piadas.

James não queria que as coisa voltassem a ser como eram antes.

-Por isso que eu falo, Evans! Um encontro não vai ser o bastante para convencer a escola!

Lily respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Opa. James conhecia essa cara. Era a que ela geralmente fazia dois segundos antes de azara-lo.

-Hum... Almofadinhas... Calma. –James falou com cuidado.

-Eu to só falando a verdade! –Sirius insistiu, obviamente ignorando o perigo –Eu sei que ela ama a fama de Santa Evans dela, mas se...

Merda. Ele disse. Ele realmente chamou Lily de "Santa Evans" na frente dela.

O brilho do feitiço veio do nada. James nem tinha visto Lily pegar sua varinha.

-Não me chame de Santa Evans. –ela praticamente rosnou para Sirius, então virou e saiu dali batendo a porta.

Quando James foi ajudar Sirius a se levantar os furunculos ja estavam aparecendo em sua pele.

-Você falou merda, Sirius. –James falou sério –Das grandes.

-Por que? –Sirius gemeu de dor –Todo mundo chama ela assim.

-Pelas costas dela. –Peter indicou.

-Você sabe por que Diggory e os amigos dele chamam a Lily de Santa Evans? –Remus perguntou para Sirius.

-Porque ela é toda certinha. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Não é por isso. –James falou baixo, porque conhecia essa história e odiava.

-O que eu não sei? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Você lembra que, no quinto ano, a Lily saiu com um dos amigos do Diggory, o Thomas? –James quis saber.

-Claro que eu lembro, você choramingou o tempo todo que eles saíram.

-A gente não sabe todos os detalhes. –James falou sério –Mas a parte que a gente sabe é que ele pressionou a Lily pra transar com ele, ela disse não. No dia seguinte ele saiu espalhando pela escola que ela era a "Santa Evans" e que só um feitiço era capaz de abrir as pernas dela.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Como eu não sabia disso? –ele quis saber.

-O Remus ouviu, me contou, eu limpei o chão com o Thomas e disse que ia acabar com a raça dele se ouvisse aquela história mais uma vez. –James deu de ombros como se não fosse nada –Mas eu não quis contar para ninguem.

-Só que o Diggory e companhia ainda usam o apelido quando querem ataca-la. –Remus indicou.

-E você chamou ela de Santa Evans. –Peter indicou.

Sirius pareceu finalmente perceber a gravidade do que ele dissera.

-Não é a toa que ela está brava. –ele suspirou.

-E é por isso mesmo que você vai levantar agora e vai la pedir desculpas. –Remus falou sério.

James pegou a varinha e murmurou a contra-azaração para Sirius, e o maroto voltou ao normal.

-Remus tem razão, Sirius. –ele falou –Você e a Lily estavam se dando tão bem. Pede desculpas, fala que não sabia.

-E se ela não quiser falar comigo? –Sirius perguntou baixo.

-Por favor. –James revirou os olhos –A única pessoa nessa mundo mais teimosa que a Evans é você, Almofadinhas.

XxX

Como previamente dito, Sirius não era um cretino.

Bom, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo.

O maroto sabia muito bem que seu humor não era lá essas coisas, que podia ser um tanto arrogante e orgulhoso, e que, as vezes, não sabia a hora de parar. Porém ele tentava não fazer nada para deliberadamente magoar as pessoas em geral. (Sonserinos não contavam como pessoas)

Ele nunca –nunca –teria chamado Lily de Santa Evans se soubesse qual era a história por trás do apelido. E ok, talvez mesmo assim ele não devesse ter dito.

Lily era... Uma amiga. Aliás, só pensar na ruiva dessa forma ja era surpreendente, porque Sirius não era uma pessoa que considerava qualquer um seu amigo, mas Lily...

Ele teria que admitir que julgou Lily erroneamente por um bom tempo. Alías, não fosse essa aposta idiota, provavelmente continuaria julgando. Tinha uma imagem tão clara dela em sua cabeça –santinha, certinha, nerd, pentelha –que nunca se preocupou em saber se estava certo.

E como estivera errado!

Sim, Lily tinha uma certa tendência a ser certinha e estudiosa, mas também era engraçada, sarcástica e absolutamente incrível.

Lily era uma pessoa maravilhosa e Sirius finalmente conseguia ver o que James via nela.

E daí tinha que abrir sua boca e estragar tudo.

Pedir desculpas era algo difícil para Sirius, mesmo quando ele estava errado (todo aquele rolo com Snape e Remus era uma prova disso), porém ele realmente queria acertar as coisas com Lily.

Não pela aposta. Não por causa de James.

Porque ela era uma amiga, alguém que ele tinha certeza que queria manter em sua vida.

Então... Desculpas.

Merlin, ela ia mata-lo. Ele tinha certeza.

O Mapa revelou que a ruiva tinha ido se esconder no fim da biblioteca. Sirius só tinha estado naquele lugar duas vezes; e as duas foram porque estava se pegando com Monitoras que sabiam que ninguém ia até la.

Lily queria de esconder num lugar que a deixasse confortável, em meios aos livros e ao conhecimento que tanto respeitava. E a verdade era que Sirius não entendia Lily muito bem, e não achava que conseguiria tão cedo. Os dois eram muito diferentes e ele não entendia porque ela achava que estudar era uma coisa tão interessante...

Mas talvez não fosse da conta dele entender. Só respeitar.

Sabia que estava arrastando os passos, mas eventualmente chegou até onde a ruiva estava. Lily estava sentada no chão, um livro enorme em seu colo, porém fechado. Ela só estava olhando para a capa.

-Eu não sabia. -Sirius falou, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer.

-E teria feito alguma diferença? -ela perguntou para a capa do livro.

-Claro que teria! -Sirius rebateu indignado.

Lily se levantou, abraçando o livro contra o peito, quase como um escudo.

-Só faz diferença agora, porque você descobriu que eu talvez não seja tão chata quanto você achava antes. -ela rebateu -E chata no seu conceito. Agora eu me encaixo no que você acha legal, então agora faz diferença, mas eu sei que você também já me chamou de 'Santa Evans' mil vezes, e nunca achou que estava errado.

-Eu não sabia de onde o apelido tinha vindo! -ele protestou.

-Você não sabia e nem ligava, Sirius. Era só mais munição contra mim, e convenhamos, você só nunca me chamou disso na minha cara antes porque sabia que eu iria te azarar. Se achasse que ia conseguir sair impune, você teria usado o apelido contra mim mil vezes. Do mesmo jeito que você faz com vários outros alunos.

-Eu não...

-Faz sim. -ela insistiu -Eu já vi vários vezes você dando e repetindo apelidos, sem estar preocupado com quem se sente magoado com isso. Você só está com peso na consciência agora porque descobriu de onde vem o apelido e a gente anda se vendo mais.

-Por isso eu vim pedir desculpas! -ele insistiu -Porque eu te considero uma amiga.

-Bom, você devia ter pensado nisso antes. -ela declarou, deixando o livro sobre a mesa e deixando Sirius ali.

Sozinho.

* * *

 **N/A: Ai ai ai...**

 **Crianças, não era pra brigar!**

 **E agora, no que será que vai dar?**

 **Próximo capítulo é exclusivamente da Lily com o James ;)**

 **Comentem, por favor!**

 **B-jão**


	7. Capitulo 7

**N/A: Mano do céu, eu demorei?**

 **Demorei.**  
 **Vou melhorar?**  
 **Só Jesus sabe u.u**

 **Esse capítulo é exclusivamente o James e a Lily trocando ideia. Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

De todas as coisas estranhas que James Potter já se imaginou fazendo, essa nunca tinha nem passado por sua cabeça.

Afinal, como poderia prever que, um dia na sua vida, teria que ir falar com Lily para convencê-la a fazer as pazes com Sirius?

James podia ser uma pessoa extremamente criativa (principalmente em cenários que envolviam Lily), mas nem ele, em seus sonhos mais loucos, imaginara que um dia Sirius e Lily poderiam ser amigos. Como dito anteriormente, esse era o resultado mais improvável dessa aposta, mas era um que ele gostava muito.

Ele queria que os dois continuassem amigos.

E sim, anteriormente tinha um certo interesse dele, porque queria manter Lily por perto. Só que agora, Sirius estava realmente chateado por ter brigado com ela.

Sirius era o irmão que James nunca tivera. Ele queria que o outro fosse feliz sempre que possível.

Logo, lá estava ele, indo arriscar seu pescoço para resolver isso.

Lily estava na sala de monitoria, fazendo sabe-se la o que, já que eles não tinham nada para entregar. É, James era Monitor-Chefe (sabe-se la como), então ele sabia muito bem que Lily estava la por motivo nenhum.

-Evans? -ele chamou, entrando na sala.

-A resposta é "não", Potter. -ela falou, sem nem levantar os olhos do seu livro.

-Você nem sabe o que eu vim dizer. -ele falou fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Você veio falar que o Black não é uma má pessoa e que eu devia conversar com ele. -ela resmungou.

-Ok, talvez você saiba. -ele cedeu -E eu não vim dar desculpas em nome do Sirius, eu juro. Não vim aqui dizer que ele não fez por mal e que você devia perdoar e coisa e tal.

Lily lançou um olhar para ele que deixava bem claro que não acreditava em nada dessa conversa.

-Eu vim te contar uma história. -ele concluiu.

Lily finalmente parecia intrigada o bastante.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu com Remus e Snape, não sabe? -podia ter saído como uma pergunta, mas James duvidava muito que ela não soubesse.

-Que o seu amigo convenceu o Snape a entrar na Casa dos Gritos quando o Remus estava la como lobisomem? -ela falou seca -Sei.

-É, isso mesmo. -James confirmou, sentando-se perto dela -Eu não sei se você prestava atenção na gente o bastante para perceber que isso causou uma briga feia entre nós.

-A escola inteira só falava disso. -Lily suspirou.

-Sirius se recusava a pedir desculpas. -James contou -Eu sei, ridículo, afinal a culpa era só dele. -completou quando viu a cara de Lily -Mas assim mesmo, ele sentia que nós estávamos exagerando, e que não tinha sido nada demais. Demorou semanas para ele entender a gravidade do que tinha acontecido, o que aquilo teria significado para o Remus se eu tivesse demorado um pouco mais...

-Onde você quer chegar com isso? -Lily exigiu.

-Sirius sempre aprendeu que devia cuidar dele mesmo em primeiro lugar. -James falou -Sempre sentiu que era ele contra o mundo, porque -por um bom tempo -era isso mesmo. A casa dele era uma zona de guerra, com a mãe louca e a família mais louca ainda. Nós só fomos descobrir quão terrível era a situação no terceiro ano, porque, embora nós fossemos amigos, ele não nos contava dessas coisas. O Sirius não sabe se importar com os outros. Mas ele está aprendendo.

Lily não falou nada.

-É um processo bem complicado e volta e meia ainda dá merda. -ele deu uma risada sem humor alguma -Como aconteceu atualmente. Ele não pensa antes de falar, porque nós já sabemos lidar com isso e o resto das pessoas não têm coragem de bater de frente com ele. Mas você tem, e você tem toda a razão de ficar brava com ele.

Lily suspirou.

-E?

-E ele entendeu o que fez de errado. -James insistiu -Vamos ser bem honestos: nós quatro não somos os melhores exemplos de pessoas que existem por ai. É verdade. Nós somos leais entre nós, mas nunca vimos muita necessidade em sermos legais com os outros. Nenhum de nós nunca brecou o outro quando ele estava sendo um babaca.

-Então como ele ia aprender a não ser um? -Lily soltou, mas James sabia que não era uma pergunta para ele.

-Sirius pode ser uma pessoa melhor. -James continuou -Eu provavelmente também posso, um dia desses. -brincou de forma fraca -Talvez o que ele precise é de um bom amigo, uma pessoa que ele confie, que mostre pra ele um jeito de ser melhor. Eu sinceramente acredito que você seja essa pessoa.

Lily estava olhando para ele de um jeito que James não conseguia decifrar.

-E claro que você não tem obrigação nenhuma de ensinar nada para ele. -James se apressou em acrescentar -Mas eu não acho que ele seja um caso perdido. Eu realmente acho que você faz bem para ele e, de certa forma, ele faz para você.

-Ah é? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Como?

-Você sempre foi tão séria, Evans. –ele tinha um sorriso no rosto –Tão focada. Eu nem imagino como é ser nascida-trouxa numa escola como Hogwarts, eu nem imagino pelo que você deve ter passado aqui dentro. E talvez eu esteja errado, mas eu acho que sua seriedade acabou virando uma armadura.

O solhos de Lily foram parar no chão.

-Mas quando você conversa com o Sirius, não tem armadura. –James continuou gentilmente –Vocês brincam juntos e dão risada juntos e falam absurdos juntos. Isso é legal de ver também.

Lily suspirou e voltou a olhar para James.

-Como eu sei que você só não está falando tudo isso por interesse próprio? –ela desafiou.

James soltou uma risada.

-É óbvio que meu interesse também está envolvido. –James falou sem um pingo de vergonha.

-Potter!

-É verdade. –ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto –Eu nunca escondi nada disso de você, não se finja de surpresa. –provocou de leve –Mas isso não tem nada a ver com agora. Agora eu só quero que meu melhor amigo fique feliz de novo.

-Só? –ela soltou, claramente descrente.

-A não ser que você esteja oferecendo...

Lily empurrou James, mas estava rindo.

-Já não me basta o Sirius...

-O que ele andou fazendo? –James perguntou confuso.

-O seu amigo tem feito a maior campanha em seu favor, Potter. –Lily o informou –Desde o começo ele estava torcendo para que essa coisa toda entre nós me aproximasse de você.

James riu baixo.

-Ele é um bom amigo.

-Ele é. –Lily concordou, então suspirou –Ok, Potter, você venceu. Eu converso com ele.

-É só o que eu peço. –ele falou sinceramente.

-Só? –ela repetiu, mas dessa vez com um sorriso divertido.

-A não ser que você queira casar comigo e ser a mãe dos meus filhos...

-Potter! –Lily desabou a rir –Isso é um pouco demais, vcoê não acha?

-Eu não acho. –ele falou dramaticamente –Mas se você acha... Que tal me chamar de James?

-E você vai me chamar de Lily? –ela jogou de volta.

-Fechado. –eles apertaram as mãos.

Até que tinha dado tudo certo.

* * *

 **N/A: Comentem se puderem!**

 **B-jão**


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A: OMG Eu juro que ainda to viva, embora eu entenda que vocês possam estar duvidando disso a essa altura do campeonato... hahahahah**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos!**

 **Esse capítulo ficou meio curto, mas eu espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Lily não era uma pessoa que ficava guardando rancor. É, Snape ficava chiando que ela não o tinha perdoado _só_ porque ele a chamara de sangue-ruim na frente de todo o quinto ano e mimimi, mas Lily já tinha aprendido a ignora-lo.

Lily odiava guardar rancor. Isso era o que Petúnia fazia, chamando-a de "aberração", odiando sua irmã caçula só porque Lily recebera uma carta que ela nunca recebeu.

A ruiva não queria guardar rancor de ninguém, muito menos de Sirius. Tinha reagido de uma forma emocional, embora não achasse que estivesse errada. Sempre acreditara que devia aceitar suas emoções e não deixar ninguém as desqualificar como exageradas. Lily sentiu-se magoada quando Sirius chamou-a de Santa Evans, então fez questão de que ele soubesse disso.

Não sabia quanto tempo planejava ficar "de mal" dele. Na primeira vez que Sirius tinha ido falar com ela, ainda estava bem chateada e não estava exatamente pronta para perdoa-lo.

Quando James foi atrás dela, Lily já estava mais disposta a ouvir. Já tinha decidido que ia conversar com Sirius assim que possível. A ruiva se conhecia bem o bastante para entender seu temperamento, afinal, quantas vezes ao longo dos anos azarara James só por falar com ela?

Tinha a cabeça quente e as vezes agia sem pensar, ou pior: falava sem pensar.

Esse assunto era muito delicado para ela, então só queria realmente conversar com Sirius quando estivesse mais calma.

Entendia o que James quis dizer quando falou de Sirius. Existiam pouquíssimas pessoas naquela escola que se atreveriam a colocar-se contra Sirius. A grande maioria dos alunos ou tinha medo ou respeitava muito o Maroto. Os corajosos que não caíam em nenhuma dessas duas categorias, as vezes acabavam esbarrando nos demais Marotos.

Eles eram bons amigos, mas eram todos péssimas influências uns para os outros. Não que Lily fosse educar Sirius, porque -até onde ela sabia -não era babá, muito menos professora de moleque lesado, mas podia conversar com ele.

Não acreditava que Sirius fosse uma pessoa ruim, logo acreditava que ele podia aprender que certas coisas não eram engraçadas mesmo.

Esperava que fosse o caso, porque não queria ter que corta-lo da sua vida, mas -hoje em dia -Lily amava mais a si mesma.

Por mais que gostasse de Sirius (e isso a chocava mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa) não ia manter uma pessoa nociva na sua vida.

Bateu na porta do dormitório dos meninos antes de entrar, mas era mera formalidade: sabia que Peter, Remus e James não estavam ali.

-Me deixa em paz, Longbottom. -Sirius rosnou de dentro do quarto.

Lily ignorou o mau humor e abriu a porta.

-Por que você acha que eu sou o Longbottom? -ela perguntou curiosa.

Sirius, que até então estivera largado em sua cama, rolou tão depressa para levantar-se que acabou rolando para fora da cama.

-Sirius! -Lily chamou de onde estava -Você está bem?

-Sim. -veio de algum lugar do chão, então ele levantou-se rapidamente, passando a mão pelas roupas. -To de boa.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-E aí? Por que você achou que eu era o Longbotton? -ela perguntou de novo.

-Acho que os meninos pediram pra ele vir falar comigo ou algo do tipo. -Sirius deu de ombros -Pra me animar ou algo do tipo.

-Hum.

Eles se olharam em silêncio por um minuto, até Lily soltar um suspiro.

-A gente pode conversar? -ela finalmente pediu.

-Podemos. -Sirius limpou a garganta -Você quer começar ou...

-Eu começo. -ela decidiu -James veio falar comigo.

Sirius soltou um gemido frustrado.

-Eu falei pra ele não fazer isso.

-Ele se importa com você como você se importa com ele. -Lily indicou -Mas mesmo que ele não tivesse falado comigo, eu já estava decidida a falar com você.

-É? -ele perguntou com cuidado.

-É, Sirius. -ela suspirou -Eu não estava cortando relações com você ou algo do tipo. Eu fiquei bem chateada com o que você disse, só precisava de tempo pra refletir.

-E o que você decidiu? -ele perguntou, olhos no chão.

-Eu gosto de você, Sirius. -ela falou sincera -Eu sei que você não gosta muito de sentimentos, mas a verdade é essa. Eu gosto de dar risada com você, brincar com você e até implicar com você. Acredito que nós temos características que se completam, mesmo sendo tão diferentes.

Sirius parecia surpreso com isso.

-Eu não gosto muito de me fazer de fria. -ela continuou -Sei que as chances de eu me ferrar aumentam por isso, mas eu prefiro ser sincera com os meus sentimentos, porque é ridiculamente fácil perder as pessoas na nossa vida. Eu prefiro que as pessoas importantes pra mim saibam que elas são importantes.

-Eu não posso dizer que somos melhores amigos. -ela deu um risada baixa -Mesmo porque, antes dessa loucura toda, a gente nem se falava. Mas eu acho você um cara divertido e acho que, com o tempo, nós podemos sim ser grandes amigos. Eu quero chegar lá.

-Eu também quero. -Sirius murmurou baixo.

-Mas eu não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça do jeito que seus amigos passam, Sirius. -ela falou sincera -Eu não vou fingir que não fiquei chateada por você ter me chamado de 'Santa Evans' e não vou fingir que acho legal quando vocês tratam mal os outros alunos só porque vocês podem.

Sirius suspirou.

-Sabe... -ele começou devagar -Depois que você me disse aquilo, eu comecei a pensar. Eu lembrei das pessoas que nós... Enfim. -ele limpou a garganta -Eu não me arrependo de várias coisas que eu fiz, nem vou mentir. Tem muita gente nessa escola que merece uma lição de leve. -uma pausa -Ou não tão leve assim... Mas... Eu sei que muita gente não merece o que nós fizemos.

-Todo mundo erra. -Lily ofereceu -Não é exatamente uma desculpa, mas a gente ainda tá aprendendo. Mas tem que aprender, não dá pra ficar preso no mesmo ciclo vicioso. Porque isso só prova que você é um babaca, e eu -sinceramente -não acho que você seja um completo babaca.

Sirius deu uma risada baixa.

-Você gosta de pisar em mim, Ruiva. -ele falou por fim.

-Não posso deixar você ficar acostumado. -ela deu um sorriso leve para ele -Estamos conversados?

-Estamos. -ele garantiu -Chega de "Santa Evans" e chega de coisas que podem chatear quem não merece.

-É um bom começo. -ela admitiu.

-E, olha... Depois dessa coisa toda, eu entendo que a gente precisa cancelar essa aposta...

-Nem pense nisso, Black. -ela cortou -Eu quero meu dinheiro.

Sirius parecia completamente chocado.

-Você está falando sério?

-Eu não te aguentei todo esse tempo por nada. -ela provocou, mãos na cintura -Vamos chocar Hogwarts.

-E é por isso, Ruiva, que eu te adoro.

* * *

 **N/A: Eles fizeram as pazes! Ebaaaa! hahahaha**

 **Só mais dois capítulos até o final, espero que vocês estejam prontos!**

 **Comentem, por favor.**


End file.
